1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golfing tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf tool wherein the same is arranged for the positioning of a golf ball on a golf tee on an underlying golf surface and structured to arranged for the lifting of the tee subsequent to its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfing tool structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,928; 4,787,632; 4,475,676; 5,042,812; and 4,960,239.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure arranged for the positioning of a golf ball upon a golf tee and the subsequent lifting of the golf tee and golf ball subsequent to use.